I'm Always Beside You
by Andromeda Arundhati
Summary: FF ini mengisahkan tokoh Aku yang harus menyaksikan orang tercintanya menderita karena kehilangan kekasih.


Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Kau tepat di depanku, menampakkan punggung yang sempit dan layu.

Kau berjalan sambil memikirkan bayang-bayang seseorang yang kau kagumi, padahal aku tepat di belakangmu. Aku yang mengikutimu tanpa kata, karena sepanjang jalan kau terus membisu.

Sesekali kau memandang awan yang berarak, di sana kau menemukan sebentuk wajah yang sangat dirindukan, wajah yang tak bisa terlupakan. Entah sudah berbilang musim sosok di pikiranmu menghilang dari pandangan. Tapi hebatnya sosok itu masih begitu lekat dalam ingatanmu.

Aku ingin mengerti perasaan yang kini tersimpan, untuk itulah aku bertahan melangkah di sisimu. Menyangkal segala kemungkinan buruk, jika saja kesabaranku akan berakhir sia-sia.

Terus kupandangi langkahmu yang ringan dan tampak seperti melayang. Batapa aku merasa bersalah menyaksikan raga dan jiwamu yang tenggelam dalam luka.

Kau yang dipermainkan oleh kerinduan, tak bisa bersembunyi karena rasa itu menyekapmu. Tak sanggup berlari sebab rindu itu sudah menjadi napasmu.

Kulihat kau termenung di tempat yang sama bahkan saat musim sudah berbeda, merindukan wajah yang sama dari sekian hari yang berganti bilang.

"Hinata, hiduplah dengan baik," ucapku lirih.

Kau tak bergeming atas ucapanku.

Pada tempat di mana aku melihat aliran sungai disedot bentangan arus, kulihat tubuhmu mematung dengan sorot mata dipenuhi oleh pedih, napasmu yang teratur mulai memburu.

Aku tahu ada badai di dalam hatimu, kulihat tubuhmu lunglai, seakan sendi dilututmu meleleh. Kau jatuh menghujam bumi, dan punggungmu bergetar oleh tangis.

"Aku benci melihatmu menangis, Sayang," ucapku padamu.

Aku tahu apa yang kautangisi, namun tak ada kata yang dapat kusampaikan untuk mengobati lukamu, tidak ada. Bagaimanapun juga aku tak mungkin bisa mengobati luka yang sudah kering yang hanya bersisa sebentuk jejak.

Melihatmu mendadak aku ingin menangis.

Kulihat kau berlari menghampiri sungai, membawa ingatanmu tentang sesosok wajah yang dulu pernah mengajarkanmu tentang: tawa, luka, dan kini cinta yang entah harus kau buang atau tetap kau simpan dalam bentuk yang tak lagi indah.

Kulihat kau semakin menjauh menuju aliran sungai yang deras, perlahan tubuhmu menghilang tertelan arus.

"Hinata Hyuuga ... berhentilah bersikap bodoh." Aku berlutut menyaksikanmu tenggelam. Aku menyesal hanya mampu melihatmu berlari pada keputusasaanmu.

Tubuhmu tenggelam mengikuti aliran sungai yang deras. Aku tahu kau ingin ikut tenggelam, seperti matahari yang telah melewatkan masa senjanya. Senja yang membawa rahasia tentang duka, dan pengertian akan segala akhir.

Aku kembali mengejarmu, meneriakkan namamu. Kau yang hanya mau melihat matahari tenggelam, tanpa berpikir akan janji matahari untuk kembali terbit, matahari yang akan membawa harapan baru. Aku tak ingin melihatmu mati Hinata.

Tidakkah kau melihatku, Hyuuga Hinata. Aku ada, masih di sisimu. Wajah yang kau rindukan ini, tubuh yang ingin kau sentuh ini. Aku disini, bersamamu.

Entah bagaimana caranya menyampaikan rasaku yang tak lagi memiliki kata. Aku tak mampu bersuara sebab ragaku tak lagi ada. Aku berharap bisa mendekap tubuhmu. Setelah sekian musim yang berlalu, sejak kau mengingatku sebagai sosok yang telah pergi. Aku menyesal tak bisa kembali seperti yang selalu kauharapkan.

Meski berada di sisimu seperti ada pembatas tipis yang berlapis. Aku tahu tanpa jiwa ragaku tak lagi sempurna. Namun, berada di sisimu aku tetap merasa lengkap.

Percayakah kau padaku bahwa aku masih ada di dekatmu. bisakah kau menikmati cinta ini di dalam hatimu. Cukup hanya mengingatku tanpa harus memilih menyusulku.

Aku selalu ada. Rasakanlah, sebut namaku hingga rindumu tak lagi mempan melukaimu. Rasakan perasaanku yang kutitpkan kepada alam yang senantiasa menyapa kehidupanmu.

Hiduplah lebih panjang dariku.

Hyuuga Hinata.

* * *

Seseorang tampak berlari menyusulmu, menenggelamkan tubuhnya tepat di mana tubuhmu menghilang terseret arus.

Seperti lukisan senja yang muncul pada wajah cantikmu. Matamu suram namun bibirmu tersenyum pada sosok yang telah membawamu kembali pada pijakkan yang lunglai, aku bersyukur dia telah menyelamatkanmu. Kulihat di sisinya kau mulai tertawa, tapi di sudut matamu masih ada lelehan air mata yang tersamar oleh air sungai.

Setengah mati kau melawan amarahmu pada kematian, tapi kau menyadari seolah mengerti, ini belum saatnya. Kau tersenyum pada sosok penyelamatmu, sosok itu membalas dengan senyum sayang.

Sosok itu yang selama ini menemanimu, yang tak berhenti menginginkanmu, Itachi, kakak kebanggaanku yang juga memiliki rasa cinta yang sama besar seperti rasa cintaku padamu.

Dia yang kuyakin akan membahagiakanmu.

Kulihat kau melangkah pulang dalam dekapan laki-laki yang berani mencintai seseorang yang sudah tak lagi memiliki hati yang utuh untuknya.

Kau dan dia akan merajut bahagia. Tinggal dalam satu rumah, makan dalam satu meja, bercinta dalam gelombang gairah yang tiada titik puasnya.

Kau akan menemukan kebahagiaanmu bersama seorang yang akan mencintaimu dengan segenap jiwa, cinta yang sama seperti dulu kau pernah mencintaiku.

Kita telah mengungkap satu rahasia, tentang hidup yang harus tetap berjalan, tentang cinta yang akan kembali tumbuh, juga tentang kebahagiaan meski tanpa harus memiliki; Itu tentang dirimu, dia, juga aku.

Kita saling bertahan karena cinta.

Aku tahu kau mencintaiku, karena itu aku bertahan disisimu meski jasadku telah lama hancur.

Karena cinta, kau harus tahu bahwa aku ada di sisimu dan berbahagia melihatmu bahagia.

Kulihat kau tersenyum dan membisikkan namaku penuh kerinduan, "Sasuke-_kun_ ..."

End.

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari salah satu cerpen.


End file.
